1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing and reproducing additional audio files of an interactive optical disc. More specifically, the present invention provides a means for play control of additional audio data of various contents associated with main video data by reading out from the interactive optical disc or receiving through the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-density optical discs capable of recording massive digital data, for example, DVDs are in wide use. DVDs are being commercialized as high-capacity recording media capable of recording high-quality video data for many hours as well as digital audio data.
DVD includes a navigation data recording area for recording navigation data needed for play control of said video data and a data stream recording area for recording digital data streams such as said video data.
When a DVD is inserted and successfully loaded, a common DVD player reads out navigation data recorded in said navigation data recording area and stores the navigation data in the memory within the apparatus; thereafter, by using the navigation data, the DVD player carries out DVD playback operations whereby video data recorded in said data stream recording area can be read out and played.
Accordingly, an owner of said DVD player can not only play and watch high-quality video data recorded in said DVD for many hours, but also select and use various functions provided by said DVD.
Recently, IDVD (Interactive DVD) specification is under development, wherein to be described are how additional audio data of various contents associated with video data read out and played from said DVD can be recorded on DVD and subsequently read out and played through user interfaces.
In addition, the specification is supposed to include a means whereby additional audio data of various contents associated with video data read out and played from said IDVD can be received from a content providing server connected through the Internet and subsequently reproduced. However, an efficient means for play control of additional audio data read out from said IDVD or provided from a content providing server has not been established yet, which needs to be provided immediately.